


Night Shift

by rippler3



Series: Gold and Brown [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Chair Sex, Communication, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Femslash, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lesbian Rey (Star Wars), Lesbian Sex, Nipple Play, POV Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, inexperienced Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippler3/pseuds/rippler3
Summary: Rey's been away for a few weeks after her first night with Kaydel. So when she's back, Kaydel wants to make it count and Rey's not going to argue.
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Rey
Series: Gold and Brown [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052288
Kudos: 33





	Night Shift

Rey’s been busy. Actually, rushed off her feet is more like it. Eight days ago she was pulled away from Kaydel’s bed by a mission to a far-flung system, and then another, which brought her to a forgotten legend of the Jedi. And now she’s getting used to her new apprenticeship, learning from Ahsoka Tano.

It turns out to mean a lot of studying. So after the sun goes down, Rey curls up in the pilot’s seat aboard the Falcon with some Jedi texts, trying to make sense of the old language and the dense concepts.

She’s absorbed in it enough that she doesn’t notice her guest until a shadow falls across her face.

“So,” Kaydel says. “Wanna do something with this nightshift? If Master Tano isn’t pushing you too hard.”

Rey jumps at first. Then she looks up from her work and smiles. “I wasn’t expecting company.” Since their night together, she’s barely seen her, but Rey’s head has been full of Kaydel and nothing else.

The other woman slips into the copilot seat. “I saw Chewie was bunking off the ship, and I’ve had you on the brain. I did say, back then, I wanted to get with you again.”

“You said “again” a lot of times,” Rey grins.

“True that, and I meant it. But…” Kaydel eyes her with a surprising shyness. “I also wanted to figure out if there’s any chance of us having a thing besides, you know, the physical.”

Rey sits back, but reaches out to take Kaydel’s hand. “I wouldn’t have trusted you with my first time otherwise, Kaydel. I’d fancied you for months.”

“Then do you fancy making tonight a date?” Kaydel pulls a bottle from a bag Rey hadn’t spotted. “Naboo wine, fruity like nothing you’ve had before. I was thinking maybe we’d hang out like we’ve been doing before, kill this bottle…”

“You had me at “so”.” Rey leans in and kisses her. Then she gets up to find the fancy cups, seeing as she’s hosting now.

They while away a couple of hours talking, the same routine they’ve had for a while. Some of it’s just a matter of swapping news. Kaydel’s picked up some stories from Finn and Poe, and like everyone else on base, she’s got questions about Rey’s new tutor.

“Less cranky than Luke?”

“Not much. At least not until she met with Leia again. Maybe she’ll be better now.”

But there’s also this new, sexual edge to their conversation. The questions that Rey forgot to ask in the daze after their first time together have been turning over in over in her head ever since. She wants to know when Kaydel first realised she was into girls, and they start swapping stories over that.

“Actually, it was a movie,” Kaydel says. “Ever see Across the Stars?”

“The one about the Queen of Naboo?” Rey giggles. “That old cheese?”

“OK, it was cheesy.”

“And the dialogue was tripe.”

“Force, it was!” Kaydel laughs. “But c’mon, that actress playing the queen…” she leans back and makes a lewd thrusting motion with her hips. “ _Unf_.” And they both dissolve into peals of laughter.

After that wears off, Kaydel opens up about her first forays and fumbles. “Mainly fumbles, which is why I wanted to go about your first time the way we did.”

“And I’m glad you did, Kaydel.” Rey takes Kaydel’s hand again. She tries to find the words to express how much Kaydel’s consideration and tenderness meant to her.

Words, she finds, fail her. So she takes Kaydel’s chin between forefinger and thumb and kisses her instead. Kaydel responds immediately, opening her mouth. Kneeling up, Rey cranes over further to embrace the other woman before her hands go roaming over Kaydel’s body.

Kaydel moans into Rey’s mouth when she finds a hand on her breast, and Rey pulls back, the better to see the look of plaintive desire on her face. “I want you,” she says. “I want to make love to you right here, right now.”

Kaydel’s eyes widen, despite her clear eagerness. “You sure we should? Like, here?”

“Kaydel, don’t you know who owned this ship before me, and before Han?” Rey’s smile is full of mischief and she knows it. “There’s no way we’d be the first people to screw in either of these chairs.”

The filthy grin she’s been thinking of all week is immediately there on Kaydel’s face. “Ah, so it’s really a question of is the Millennium Falcon properly yours before you fuck in the cockpit? Admittedly,” Kaydel moves over to straddle Rey, losing her jacket as she does, “we’re cockless in here…”

Rey kisses her lips. “Somehow, I don’t think that’ll be a problem for us. You never needed one, right?”

They undress one another unhurriedly, still savouring the sight of each other’s bodies. This is something new for Rey, the delicious thrill of stripping her lover bare. Kaydel pulls back to relieve Rey of her trews and underwear, then stands for Rey to repay the favour.

Rey leans in to kiss her hip, brushing Kaydel’s soft bush with the tips of her fingers as she gazes up at her. “You’re beautiful, Kaydel.”

“And you’re lovely too, darling. So, what do you want to do?”

“Well, if you just wanna lie back on me…” Rey reclines, and Kaydel relaxes into her lap, still eyeing her curiously. “I’ve been wondering, Kaydel, about how you like to touch yourself. I want you to talk me through how you do it.”

Kaydel turns her head to regard Rey. “Uh huh?”

From here, Rey can see all the way down Kaydel’s gloriously nude body, right down to her feet on the dash. “Well, if we’re gonna be screwing a lot from now on – and I hope we are – then I want to know the best ways to make you scream. And how better to find out?”

“Can’t argue with that,” Kaydel grins. “Gimme your hands, Rey. Now, I like to build it up, so I actually start up _here_.” She guides Rey’s hands to her breasts. “Remember how I loved you sucking my tits, Rey?”

Hard to forget. Rey nods, and begins squeezing and stroking, running her fingertips over Kaydel’s nipples. “So, like this?”

Kaydel jolts a little against her, a gasp escaping her lips. Then a broad smile creeps onto her face. “ _Just_ like that.”

Rey keeps massaging Kaydel’s breasts, finding a rhythm as Kaydel undulates against her in a slow, sensual motion. Her arse presses against Rey’s mound, just enough for her to feel it properly. Then Kaydel is pulling one of her hands down between her legs. Rey glances at Kaydel, whose gaze is locked on where she’s guiding Rey, though a kiss on her shoulder brings her eyes back to Rey’s face.

“Just gently,” she whispers. “Not _there_ , just yet.” Rey nods, understanding, and her hands settle lightly on Kaydel’s mound, just where the downy hair ends.

She nibbles Kaydel’s ear, provoking a giggle. “And how do you like it on your clit?”

“Back and forth, Rey. Just go lightly over it…” she interrupts herself with a satisfied groan. “Aww yeah, that’s it.” Her clit is already wet to the touch, and Rey runs a single fingertip softly over it.

Kaydel’s lips part soundlessly as she continues to move against Rey, a silent cry that stokes the heat already building in Rey’s own cunt. “I love how wet you get for me,” Rey whispers.

Kaydel reaches around to stroke her cheek, before lunging and locking lips with her. “You’re a wonder, Rey. So into this.”

“If it makes you feel good…” Rey kisses Kaydel again. She keeps stroking her clit, maintaining the same rhythm as Kaydel’s breathing gets more and more intense. “So you start slow like this. And then, when you’re really worked up?”

“I fuck myself properly.” Kaydel sits up, opens her legs, and Rey’s hand is already slipping down between her thighs. “Get right in there, Rey,” she breathes.

Rey doesn’t need telling twice. Kaydel’s vulva parts easily under the pressure as she slips two fingers in. Her partner’s so turned on already, and Rey’s breath catches in her throat.

“And you thought I was wet for you before,” Kaydel laughs. “Use your thumb on my clit too… _gah_ , mm yes that’s so _good_.”

Rey delights in the way Kaydel’s cunt welcomes her fingers in, feeling the clit swell under her thumb. Her palm is already growing wet with slick, and Kaydel whimpers a little when she thrusts. It’s intoxicating, the way that Kaydel gives herself to Rey.

She’s impatient, though. She wants to make Kaydel shake and cry out again. With growing confidence, she uses her other two fingers to caress Kaydel’s labia, and asks, “Can I give it to you faster?”

“Yes. Force yes, fuck me quick now,” Kaydel whispers. Rey speeds up the tempo, finding it easy with Kaydel so wet, and presses harder against her clit too. She sees Kaydel’s eyes are closed, sees her smooth stomach quiver and when her lover speaks again, her voice is a whimper. “That’s so right.”

Rey feels Kaydel’s hands take hold of her thighs, and gently nips her shoulder in response. She squeezes Kaydel’s breast again, pinching her nipple and feeling it stiffen. Kaydel grips her thighs tighter, and with a start Rey feels the clench around her fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Yes you wonder, _just like that_ …” Kaydel’s voice has become a squeal, and her whole body quivers in Rey’s embrace. Higher and higher, until she buckles forward with a scream. And then another, but Rey barely hears it.

Because Kaydel doesn’t just come, she _gushes_. Her orgasm spills out over Rey’s thighs in waves, soaking them as Kaydel whimpers and twitches, slumping back onto Rey. For a second Rey is shocked, frightened that she’s hurt Kaydel somehow. But when she uses the Force to read Kaydel’s feelings, her aura is all pleasure.

“ _Fuuuck_ ,” Kaydel moans, recovering enough to sit up. Rey giggles, planting kisses on her shuddering back. “Oh Force Rey, you made me squirt.”

“That’s what it…” Rey gasps, dumbstruck.

“Yeah,” Kaydel grins. Her dazed smile says that this is pretty exceptional, which only excites Rey more. But Kaydel’s eyes are turned down, staring at the seat they’re on, her expression turning rueful. “Oh, shit. That’s a real kriffing mess.”

“Worth it,” Rey counters, pulling Kaydel back into her arms. She obliges, twisting in Rey’s lap to kiss her.

“What in the Galaxy did I do to deserve you?” Kaydel murmurs.

Rey takes a moment to think about her reply, stroking Kaydel’s mound. “You always fuck me right back?”

Kaydel giggles, making her breasts shake. “Sounds good.” She kisses Rey deeply. Then she slides off her and kneels, parting Rey’s glistening thighs and grinning up at her. “You know, Rey, there’s one thing I didn’t do for you our first time, and it’s been all I could think about the last couple days.”

“Tell me,” Rey breathes, even though she’s already guessed.

"I haven’t gone down on you yet.” She licks her lips, managing to look goofy and enticing all at once. “I haven’t tasted this pretty little muff of yours.”

“My cunt, Kaydel.” Something makes Rey insist on it. The lewdness of the word does something to her, and she wants to hear it in Kaydel’s voice. “Call it my cunt.”

The grin Kaydel gives her is downright diabolical. “Gotcha.” Her voice becomes a lusty rumble. “Day and night, all I’ve been thinking about is how I want to eat your sweet little cunt, Rey. Been touching myself in bed and in the shower, thinking about it.”

“Go on,” Rey urges.

Kaydel plants a soft kiss on her knee. Then a little higher. “And now I’m so close and it’s driving me wild, the thought of tasting you and making you scream. Will you let me give you that, Rey?”

“Yes.” Rey spreads her legs wide.

Kaydel gives an admiring sigh, eyes roving over Rey’s thighs and the wet traces her own orgasm has made. “Darling, you made such a mess outta me.” With those words, she begins her advance on Rey’s cunt. Kaydel doesn’t use her lips so much, the way Rey does by instinct. Kaydel laps at the trails of slick she’s left on Rey’s thighs, each one bringing her closer, inching up Rey’s leg.

Lying back with a sigh, Rey feels the tremor setting into her thigh. “You’re teasing again.”

“Only to please you.” Kaydel strokes the back of Rey’s thigh with her left hand. The right settles on her mound, fingers nestling in Rey’s bush. “You OK with it?”

Rey nods, and Kaydel smiles up at her. Then she moves closer in, her tongue seeking Rey’s own wetness. Rey cranes forward, letting out a long, slow breath as Kaydel starts licking her folds, unable to stop her hips twitching.

It’s different to when Kaydel worked her magic on Rey’s cunt with her hands. Less control perhaps, but the feeling that her tongue gives has its own power. Especially when Kaydel licks all the way up her slit, just like Rey did to her. Only she lingers at Rey’s clit, running her tongue around it in quick circles before closing her mouth over it to suck and coax another gasp out of Rey. It lasts for just a few blissful seconds before she’s switching back to Rey’s vulva, nakedly delighting in how wet she’s gotten her.

“Can you play with your tits for me, Rey?” Kaydel’s teeth flash at her.

Anything, anything for that smile. Rey rubs and pinches her nipples, finding them already hard and sending fresh sparks of excitement across her skin. Kaydel’s gaze is soft and adoring, and she never once takes her eyes off Rey’s face.

Kaydel lifts her head, resting her chin on Rey’s mound. “We could take this ship anywhere,” she tilts, laying a kiss just above Rey’s clit and giggling when Rey shudders. “And you, darling, would still be the best view I could ask for.”

Just when Rey feels like she’s been toyed with almost too much, Kaydel opens her mouth and gathers up Rey’s folds between her lips. Staring deep into Rey’s eyes, there are a dozen kinds of desire in her gaze. It transfixes Rey, and all she can do is let out a low, primal moan. Slick is already shining around Kaydel’s mouth.

Rey tips her head back, closing her eyes, and looks with the Force instead. To her inner eye, Kaydel is a sunset, all warmth and gentle, attentive desire. And she’s already back to lapping at Rey’s clit, blanketing it with her tongue, setting starfire between Rey's thighs.

Rey begins to move her hips in time with Kaydel’s licks, trying to heighten the pleasure. She can feel it now, a pressure inside her, growing steadily more intense with Kaydel’s expert attentions. To Rey’s heightened senses, the wet heat of her own sex is suddenly insanely apparent, along with every twitch that accompanies a lick from Kaydel.

Rey wants to tell her how good this feels, how much she loves that Kaydel enjoys tasting her and pleasing her. She hasn’t got the words for it, but then it strikes her that she doesn’t need words. Her free hand moves to Kaydel’s cheek and Rey lets her emotions pour into her, all her pleasure and lust.

“Can you feel it Kaydel? Can you feel what you’re doing to my little cunt?” Kaydel’s answer is a low moan, but she doesn’t stop. Her licking and sucking at Rey’s sex is frantic now, her eyes fixed on Rey’s and full of longing and lust. The same orgasm Kaydel’s stirring up in Rey is building inside her too, a tsunami ready to crash down and engulf them, and she knows exactly how close Rey is.

Rey pants and whinnies, suddenly understanding how much Kaydel wants her, feeling the swell of a deeper desire in Kaydel’s heart. Under the carnal want and excitement, there’s… Rey can’t find another word for it. There’s love, raw and earnest, spurring Kaydel on.

The pressure within nears breaking point. Rey arches her back, taut as a bowstring, clutching at her own heaving breasts. Kaydel’s breathing too is laboured, but she keeps going. Rey finds herself babbling, telling Kaydel that it feels so right, that she loves her too and to _not stop_.

The wave breaks on them together. Rey flops back down into the chair, while Kaydel slumps against her thigh, their cries mingling as they come in unison.

Kaydel straddles Rey again and takes her in her arms, and for a long while all they can do is kiss.

“Now that,” Kaydel eventually says, her voice a deep, rich slur of satisfaction. “That is something I’ve _never_ had before.”

Some time later, they’re entwined in Rey’s cabin, her bed snug with the two of them. Kaydel’s underneath. Her embrace engulfs Rey, wrapping her legs around her so her heels drum lightly on Rey’s buttocks.

“What I said back then, when you put your mouth on me,” Rey ventures, when they break off from a long round of kissing, “I meant it. I think I’m falling in love with you.”

“Well, you felt how I feel about you, didn’t you?” Kaydel replies. “No objections here. Hey, do I get to say I beat you to it?”

Rey slumps to the side and thinks. “Say it was simultaneous?”

“Yeah.” Kaydel’s eyebrows flick upwards, as she strokes Rey’s face. “Simultaneous seems to work pretty good for us.”


End file.
